If I Ask You
by Africancake
Summary: A little truth game turns into something else... Read and Rate Please!
1. Getting to Know you better

If I Ask You  
  
AN: Hope you like this! :D  
  
The gang had decided to take a rest from shard hunting and were around the campfire.   
  
There was really nothing unusual about it except the uneasy silence that filled and   
  
surrounded them. Kagome decided to relieve them of this awkwardness by playing a game.  
  
"Hey, you guys want to play a game while we wait for the stuff to cook?" she asked,   
  
gesturing at the bubbling pot of soup... According to her at least...  
  
After another long period of silence, when Kagome had almost given up, Miroku finally   
  
responded with a tilt of his head. Everyone else followed suite, Sango with a "Sure   
  
Kagome!" and a bop on the perverted monk's head and Inuyasha with his normal "Feh!" cliche.  
  
Shippou had been left at Keade's because they thought the mission was too dangerous and he   
  
usually was placed in half-inch away from death situations.  
  
"So, me and my friends play this game in my time, and it's a truth game where one person   
  
goes around in a circle and everyone answers it. The first person to answer the  
  
question asks the next question. Kagome said all this in one breath.  
  
"Well, wasn't that a mouthful?" Miroku said, shaking his head.  
  
After recovering, Kagome decided to start.   
  
"Alright, I'll start this."  
  
She had some trouble picking a decent question to ask.  
  
"Now, what should I ask? Hmm....."   
  
Her face lit up.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
After another moment of silence she finally told the others her "brillant" question.  
  
"What is your age when you had your first girlfriend/boyfriend?"  
  
"Three, she was a little girl I knew that lived next door to me." said Miroku casually.  
  
"Well, you didn't wait for the hormones to kick in, did ya?" Sango mumbled.  
  
I was thirteen, he asked me out and almost immediately wanted to court me, so it only   
  
lasted a month or so." said Sango blowing a stream of air out of the corner of her   
  
mouth at some nearby grasses and reeds.  
  
"Never had one." said Inuyasha timidly.  
  
Kagome started.  
  
"Well, you really couldn't call him a boyfriend, he's more of a...clinger. I'm always   
  
saying I'll go out with him, but dog-boy here dragged me away every god-damn time."  
  
"Are you talking about that Hobo guy?" a voice growled, which only could be Inuyasha's.  
  
"His name is HOJO. Yes I'm talking about him cause he's so sweet..." Kagome's voice drifted   
  
off. Her mind was clearly somewhere else.  
  
"Whatever, screw him, I got Kagome and HE doesn't..." Inuyasha thought to himself. 


	2. Morning get ups!

A/N- I would before I go on with this story, I would like to thank my beta reader, Alice, for all the hard work she does to make my stories better. *cough even through she cut off 2/3's of the last chapter cough*  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
If You Ask  
  
By: Africancake  
  
Chapter 2: Morning Get Ups!  
  
They sat around the camp fire looking at the empty bowls. No one wanted to admit they wanted to finish the game so finally after a pregnant pause Inuyasha took up his usual yelling.  
  
"Okay, its dark you all need to go to sleep, so go to your fucking sleeping bags and get the sleep you pitiful humans need." He growled. After his little speech he jumped into a suitable tree, slid around a bit, growl at the group again for not moving, than finally closed his eyes.  
  
Maybe it was the ramens; maybe the juices they had drank before bed. Or even a demon they had killed, but whatever it was, everyone stayed awake. Thinking about their past maybe?  
  
The next morning Kagome was rudely awaken by a fuzzy eared, white haired, fanged boy, who for some reason loved scaring the shit out of her.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr!" Inuyasha growled. Bearing his fangs and making his ears stand straighter so they looked longer.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!" Kagome screamed. Crawling away from whatever had scared her. "Inu...." She was about to scream for Inuyasha to help her, when she noticed it was Inuyasha who scare her.  
  
The hanyou in question at this point was rolling around and had awakened Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. They all looked at the laughing hanyou and the growling human girl from the future before shaking their heads and packing up camp.  
  
"Inuyasha sweetie." Kagome said in the nicest voice she could muster under the circumstances.  
  
"Yea....hahaha....Wench?" Inuyasha said between laughs while rolling and patting his sides.  
  
"Would you like to die today?" Kagome asked him in an utterly innocent voice that was just dripping with venom.  
  
Suddenly Kagome pounced on top on Inuyasha and grabbed his neck. First there was fear in his eyes, his mouth open wide, his hands grabbed Kagome's and he tried to pull them off. Kagome was grinning evilly while Inuyasha was on the verge of suffocation. Finally Miroku and Sango manage to drag her off of Inuyasha and clam her down.  
  
"Kagome-sama, what has come over you?" Miroku asked. Sango looked at Kagome and wonder the same thing. "I was just returning the generous favor of him scaring the living daylights out of me!" She answers while shaking his hands off her. "Well bitch I think you went about the wrong way of doing it." Inuyasha grumbled while dusting himself off. He stood up, but before he could continue his speech Kagome jumped on him again straddling his front so she could pull his ears. "Die Inuyasha!" She screams follow by a Xena like battle cry.  
  
"Help me!" Inuyasha said while trying to yank Kagome off his front. Kagome's breast were suffocating him and if he wasn't losing air, he probably would have loved the whole prospect of them being there, But he was suffocating and he couldn't breathe so it wasn't even half enjoyable.  
  
Miroku through noticed the way Kagome was latched onto him and it gave him a perfect view of her legs, thighs, and finally if she turned or Inuyasha did he would have the perfect view of under her skirt. Too bad Sango knew what he was up to.  
  
"Pervert!" Sango's boomerang came down upon our poor houshi's head as she soundly knock him out. "Nani!" Kagome and Inuyasha both turned around. Kagome's chest finally letting up on his face. He got a good view of his now favorite pair of twins to look at and blush. "Inuyasha are you okay you look hot." Kagome in turn question. "I.....I'm....fine." He said trying to turn his head away before he got caught, to late.  
  
"Inuyasha you sick pervert. I thought you were actually a gentlemen and hear you are staring at my chest as if its singing the national anthem to you or something. I mean really.............." Kagome drag on and on about this and that and how boys in her time didn't lose their minds over a bunch of breast in their face, but Inuyasha wasn't listening he was looking at them as through they were talking to him or even the 8th wonder of the world. "Inuyasha you perverted dick-headed son-of-a......." but before she could finish Inuyasha groped her. Not just a casual push or a nice little tap. No, he squeezed and looked as through he was enjoying, the ass was enjoying it.  
  
Everyone stare at Inuyasha as he did this and finally Kagome came out of her stupor. "Why you......" next thing they knew Kagome had slapped Inuyasha than oswari him several times, and just to add to the pain she kicked him. "Bastard, all men are bastards!"  
  
Sango blinked. Blinked again, and than just for the right of justice, blink one more time. She looked at Inuyasha and wonder if he had finally snapped. The man she would expect such behavior from was lying right beside her. She looked at Inuyasha, and just for good paces she bonks him on the head. "That should show you who to grope!" Sango grumbled and walked away after Kagome.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had just grope Kagome, his mother. He couldn't believe that Inuyasha had done it. 'He's got some guts doing that' Shippou thought. "I'm bruise for life!" Shippou yelled as he chews on one of Inuyasha's ears. One of the few comforts he was allowed to have these days. He would have to get up in a few seconds through, because when the hanyou got up, he would be turned into putting so easily by his claws.  
  
"You little rut. Get off of me!" Inuyasha screamed and chase the rut he spoke of around the camp until Kagome came back with a 'oswari' and a kick. Miroku had gotten up around this time and was about to greet Sango with his usual grope, when he realized how quiet everyone was.  
  
"Did I miss something?" He thought.  
  
Next chapter coming soon!  
R&R! 


End file.
